


Charlie licks A Stamp

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the Adventures of Charlie. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie licks A Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2010. Posted here to keep things tidy.

One day, Charlie was wadnering around Camden Market one sunny afternoon, minding his own business, when suddenly he found himself walking down an alleyway he was sure had never been there before.

Charlie looked around, trying to find out where he was and how he could get back. Unable to work out which way he had come in, Charlie began walking.

After a short time of walking, Charlie came across a post office and, seeing as the reason he had left the house today was to buy a stamp, he went inside.

The young woman behing the counter was flicking through a magazine, entitled Heat. Charlie was confused as to why there would be a publication about extreme temperatures but approached the clerk anyway.

"Do you have any second class stamps?" Charlie asked.

"Nope," the woman replied, "we only have first."

"Oh... well... I supp-" Charlie stammered, wringing his hands together in fright, "yes, I suppose that'll have to do."

The woman looked at him with a strange expression on her face, handing over the stamp book and taking back the change Charlie had produced from his pocket.

*

When Charlie arrived back home (it had been surprisingly easy to find his way out of the alley after he had left the post office, a fact which confused Charlie), he sat down at his kitchen table and brought out the book of stamps.

He carefully peeled one off, examining it carefully before touching the tip of his tongue to the glue.

Instantly, Charle felt alive. His head was rushing and his vision was swimming. Without thinking, Charlie rushed outside, without putting on any shoes.

Within five minutes he was at the local zoo, reeking havoc among the animals. He somehow managed to get into the zebra enclosure and colour in the zebra's white stripes with a bright green' pen.

The zebra's were furious about this, and informed the zoo keepers of Charlie's misbehaviour.

The zoo guards finally managed to catch Charlie, after he had run around for twenty minutes with a bucket on his head, screeching 'I am the one and only!'

Charlie spent the next three days calming down by drinking cups of herbal tea and watching Jeremy Kyle. 

He never bought first class stamps again.


End file.
